


those aren’t meant to bend

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Angels, Angst, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Gore, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fear not
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Kudos: 3





	those aren’t meant to bend

**Author's Note:**

> da vinky?

“you look like an angel,” gabe whispers to his boyfriend. and william does look like an angel, with his silky-soft long brown hair and his big brown eyes and his pretty lips.

and then, william starts to change. his skin cracks like glass, his pretty hair is falling out in clumps. his big brown eyes drip with a clear, sparkling liquid that gabe can’t quite identify. his eyes... there are more of them, forming in the places his skin cracked away. little brown eyes, slowly blinking open to gaze lovingly at gabe before they all begin to weep.

there are two large cuts in william’s shoulders, and, as gabe looks on in horror, wings sprout out of them, delicate and white and bloodied from the dripping injuries. 

gabe runs to his boyfriend’s side just as his beautiful mouth splits into two mouths, smaller and identical, with trembling, glossy lips. a golden ring forms above william’s head, blindingly bright. gabe squints his eyes against its light, realizing in the process that the ring is a halo.

william sobs. “i-i guess i really am an angel now,” he says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> what teh fuck is this it’s bad and yucky and spontaneous sorry


End file.
